1. Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to systems and methods for providing energy management services to customers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Existing energy consumption monitoring devices can gather an impressive amount of measurement data for energy equipment and systems, but turning this data into increased energy savings and/or equipment reliability requires expertise rarely found in one individual at a typical facility. Some vendors offer a central monitoring service and employ energy analysts to carefully review data to spot possible opportunities, but this approach is labor intensive and hard to scale.